Dark road
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: El terror a lo desconocido es uno de los mayores miedos de la humanidad, pero, para algunos, la ignorancia es una bendición.


Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: ¡Cabeza o truco!, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida

* * *

Me despierto en el frío suelo, con el cuerpo dolorido. No sé dónde estoy, ni tampoco veo nada en la oscuridad que me rodea. Camino a tientas, escuchando únicamente el sonido de mis pies descalzos sobre la dura piedra, buscando alguna pared para guiarme. Cuando mis dedos encuentran algo mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado tinieblas. La superficie resquebrajada de un espejo me refleja. Estoy cubierto de vendas y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera sé mi nombre. Continuo andando, siguiendo la lisa pared cubierta de polvo buscando una salida. Siento como la textura cambia y estoy seguro de que lo que estoy tocando es una puerta de madera. La empujo y la golpeo pero no logro abrirla ni obtengo respuesta.

Me doy por vencido y sigo buscando, tratando de concentrarme en el resto de sentidos que parecen haberse agudizado conforme la vista se iba mostrando cada vez más inútil. Un dulce aroma me cautiva, llevándome hasta una ventana tapiada por tablones de madera. A diferencia del resto de la habitación estos no habían acumulado ni una mota de polvo, por lo que no debían llevar demasiado aquí. Tiro de ellos con fuerza, desesperado por salir de la oscuridad que me envuelve. Para mi sorpresa se desprenden y los dejo caer al suelo cuando una tenue luz llega a mis ojos, cegándome durante unos instantes.

El aroma se hace más intenso conforme salgo de la polvorienta habitación encontrándome en un largo pasillo. Las ventanas que dan al exterior están cerradas y demasiado sucias como para ver a través de ellas con nitidez, pudiendo vislumbrar únicamente siluetas de lo que hay al otro lado. El olor me tienta pero la luz que se filtra por debajo de una de las puertas del largo corredor puede con mi curiosidad. La abro con cuidado y un nauseabundo hedor inunda mi nariz, cubriéndome la mitad inferior del rostro con una mano rápidamente por instinto.

Mis ojos vagan por la pequeña sala deteniéndose en el jarrón de vidrio que se hallaba sobre la mesa. Una luz verdosa provenía de él, al igual que ese espantoso olor. Dejo de centrarme en el adorno y sigo revisando la habitación topandome con dos puertas. La primera es lisa sin nada remarcable pero la segunda tiene el marco decorado con delicados tallados florales. Trato de abrir esta última sin ningún éxito y entonces oigo un ruido. Primero pienso que ha sido mi imaginación, pero, poco a poco, este empieza a hacerse más fuerte y el miedo me invade. Yo, que no recuerdo nada, siento que tengo que huir.

Me abalanzo sobre la otra puerta y, para mi sorpresa, se abre sin oponer resistencia. Tras ella otro oscuro corredor, pero esta vez no me detengo a estudiarlo conforme avanzo a paso apresurado. Cada vez lo oigo más cerca y sin importar cuánto corra siento que me está alcanzando.

Otra vez ese olor llega a mi nariz y a pesar de mi situación ya no puedo resistirme más. Siento como si lentamentente fuera perdiendo la capacidad de controlar mi cuerpo, pero, aun así, cada pedazo de mí se siente más fuerte. La tentación de dejarme llevar es grande pero temo que después no pueda regresar, y eso me aterra.

Ya no puedo controlarlo, mi cuerpo no me obedece pero se siente bien. Me muevo más rápido, como un depredador, y sin siquiera percatarme he llegado a otra sala oscura. Mis pies se mueven solos al interior y me arrodillo junto a algo que solo puedo reconocer como el mejor manjar que he probado nunca. Arranco las vendas de mi cara y tomo el primer bocado saboreando la comida mientras un líquido tibio se escapa de mis labios.

Engullo tan rápido como puedo relajándome a medida que la comida llega a mi estómago pero a estas alturas ya no deseo contenerme. El fluido que se desprende cada vez que tomo un pedazo ha encharcado el suelo y filtrado por mi ropa. De repente unas luces potentes se encienden y el miedo vuelve a invadirme. Cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la luz estoy rodeado de personas vestidas de uniforme ataviadas con un maletín pero eso deja de tener importancia cuando veo mi reflejo en las paredes metálicas.

La cuenca de mi ojo izquierdo está vacía y mis manos cubiertas de sangre. Es entonces cuando miro lo que estaba comiendo y me doy cuenta de que soy un monstruo.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este estilo, si no cuento los rols donde he sido master, ya me contareis que tal ha salido este pequeño engendro. Hasta otra~


End file.
